Stay
by Immundus Puella
Summary: Akashi had always thought that his childhood friend had died long ago in an accident but one night after a trip to the circus he finds out that his friend that should have been six feet underground was alive and kicking. This should have been great news but now Akashi has to find a way to make Kuroko have to stay instead of leaving with his circus in three days. Aka-kuro/yaoi


"Ne, did you here that Akashi has actually killed someone before?" "Yeah I heard about that, he pushed his best friend over a cliff, we should be careful or we'll end up like that poor boy…"

Akashi ignored the whispering of his fellow classmates knowing that it was just rumors that would probably end before they even really started. He did not push his friend over a cliff and even if he had it would have been nearly six years ago so what would be the problem?

His friend had fell and Akashi had honestly tried to save him but his friend, his blue-eyed beautiful friend, let go of Akashi's hand knowing that they would both fall if he didn't. He would never hurt his friend Kuroko, he was so open and friendly and accepting and Akashi had loved him.

Thinking of Kuroko's passing always caused him great pain so he had tried to forget and for a while he had until the students started talking about it years after the incident. He could honestly say he looked up to the slightly shorter boy but now that Kuroko was gone…

Well, he decided not to dwell on the past and dwell and the past he wouldn't. Still, he had to wonder who restarted the rumors after all this time.

"Akashicchi~! Look at what I've won in the school raffle, come with me!" Akashi looked at his blonde classmate's hands and found two tickets to a rather famous circus clutched in a death grip by its holder.

Kise was one of the few people that ignored the rumors, one of the few people that Akashi could admit he trusted and relied on shamelessly.

"So, will you go with me?" Akashi's thoughts were interrupted by the loud obnoxious blonde once again so Akashi, knowing that Kise would probably complain and whine if he didn't accept the invitation, agreed.

Xxx

A few days passed with the rumors only growing more and more persistent instead of dying down as Akashi had first anticipated. The red-head was currently getting ready to leave for the circus with Kise but for some reason he couldn't suppress this feeling of excitement from his stomach.

He wasn't particularly fond of circuses so he knew he wasn't excited about that so what could it possibly be? It might just be his imagination but Akashi wouldn't just blow it off as something as simple as that because let's face it, Akashi was never wrong.

Kise pulled up in a white Bentley wearing 'casual' clothes that consisted of Gucci and Louis Vuitton among many other famous brands. Although Akashi really didn't have room to judge, especially not when he was wearing clothes even more expensive than Kise's.

Xxx

They arrived rather quickly considering the usual Friday night's traffic caused by the partying teens of Tokyo. Stepping outside the Bentley, Akashi was surprised by the sheer size of the circus, people had described it but words couldn't possibly do it justice and Akashi couldn't help but wonder how it could all be set up and moved around on such short notice.

Stepping inside he saw something even more surprising than the circus itself. A mop of blue hair, equally blue orbs, and pale skin danced across the sky with inhuman grace and beauty. "Wow…" Akashi heard Kise quietly mumble the three lettered word and Akashi couldn't help but to agree. No, it was more than wow-it was Kuroko alive and kicking.

Kuroko was working at this circus as an aerial dancer and an amazing one at that. This was great news! Kuroko had never died and maybe they could pick up where they left off, but for now just watching him was more than enough…

Kuroko wrapped the silk scarves around his thighs and hung upside down momentarily, both surveying the crowd and savoring the sweet bliss that he normally felt when dancing.

After seconds of hesitation the rope gave out around Kuroko's thighs as the blunette had expected it would and he plummeted. And while the crowd gasped in horror and awe Kuroko knew what he was doing.

The sky blue silk material caught Kuroko caringly around his ankles before he could fall and Kuroko did a twirl that could shame any ballerina making the cloth create a barrier around the blunette and if just for a moment it looked as if Kuroko had large wings enclosing around him.

Akashi couldn't look away. Kuroko was absolutely radiating and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen from his supposedly dead child-hood friend slash love-interest.

Kise stared in wonder and took out his phone to video-tape it so he could show the guys on Monday. It was amazing, he had seen lots of other aerial dances in other circuses but they couldn't even hold a candle to this performance.

And the dancer was absolutely gorgeous! If Kise and he had passed each other in the streets Kise probably wouldn't give him a second glance but under the spotlight he looked so angelic it was breath-stopping.

Kise found himself unable to hold back his gasps and cheers at each spin and trick the blunette accomplished. But like all things the performance had ended and the entire crowd-children and adults alike-stood up and cheered.

Now that the magic of the show had ended Akashi could clear his head. Kuroko was alive but how? He had fallen from a one hundred foot cliff into deep water without any knowledge on how to swim and as if that wasn't enough, the water was filled with pointy stalagmites. It should have been impossible and it wasn't like Kuroko had any living family when he had fallen from the cliff so it couldn't be a relative.

Akashi jumped out of the stands and followed Kuroko outside the enormous tent. "Kuroko, wait for me!" The blunette turned around towards the voice and after a moment recognition sparkled in his eyes.

"Akashi-kun… What are you doing here?" So it really was Kuroko after all but for some reason the blunette didn't seem happy.

"I came with a classmate. How are you still alive? Why didn't you contact me?" Kuroko fidgeted slightly, knowing that Akashi deserved an answer he replied, "I was able to avoid the rocks but it was still a long fall and I had hit the surface of the water pretty hard. Fortunately I was saved by a nearby fisherman but even he couldn't save me from amnesia and when I had regained my memory you had already moved and I couldn't find you. I gave up and now I work here since I didn't have any family or friends I could stay with after being released from the hospital."

Silence filled the air, neither knew what to say or do. Looking up Akashi decided this was a time to rejoice not to be awkward. "I'm glad you're not dead Kuroko, are you free right now? I want to celebrate."

Kuroko looked incredulous for a moment before his eyes softened and a small smile danced across his lips. Kuroko grabbed for Akashi's hand and led him to a small trailer. "Wait here, I'll get ready."

Akashi had just noticed what Kuroko was wearing and a small blush lightly tinted his cheeks. It was an outfit that really left little to the imagination with plenty of glitter and jewels. Akashi looked away and nodded before mentally slapping himself, he wasn't supposed to be embarrassed! He was Akashi, cold and calculating.

A few minutes later Kuroko stepped back out with a white turtle-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, and laced boots on. Kuroko was so cute no matter what he wore and it wasn't the first time Akashi thought something like this.

When they were children Akashi and Kuroko always played house together with Kuroko as the wife and Akashi as the husband. Akashi always counted the seconds till the next time they played so he could see what his 'wife' would wear next. Sometimes Kuroko wore jewelry, or on rare occasions he might even wear an apron.

Heck, they even had a fake wedding ceremony once with ring-pops, white curtains for Kuroko's dress, and a cake they received from their elementary school's cafeteria. Kuroko had even sworn himself to Akashi but the red-head doubted that the blunette could remember something like that after all this time.

What if Kuroko did remember would he keep his word? No, they were little kids at the time and a lot of time had passed since then but then again why should Akashi care? He didn't love Kuroko that much did he?

Yes, yes he did. He had been infatuated and crushing on Kuroko since they were children and it was only when Akashi had thought that Kuroko had died did he stop allowing people into his heart.

Entering elementary school no one wanted to play with Akashi and downright avoided him, everyone except Kuroko who was the idol of the class at the time.

He treated Akashi with a kindness Kuroko showed no one else until Akashi had become possessive of his close friend to the point where he didn't want anyone to even so much as look at Kuroko.

Still, when someone did and Akashi became violent Kuroko would just smile, pat him on the head, and soothe him until he was calm enough to apologize to his victim for overreacting.

"Akashi do you remember our 'wedding'?" Akashi turned to the blunette surprised that they had already left the circus and were now walking down-town. It was as if the blunette had read his mind but breaking through his surprise he nodded.

"It was one of my first memories that I was able to get back and it made me so happy… I had no memory of anything before that and knowing that I had someone there made me happy. But when I got out and I had most of my memories back your neighbor told me that you had already left. I couldn't go back to the orphanage since it had already been shut down so I was left homeless."

"I started working different jobs until the circus found me, decided I had talent, and gave me a stable environment and a place to live." Akashi was curious as to where this was leading to but didn't question it or the feeling of dread starting to gather in his stomach.

"Akashi, despite all these years I've missed you this is my home now and I don't intend to leave it even if it means we can continue our friendship. What I'm trying to say is that my circus never stays in one place for long and this time is the same-we'll be leaving in three days as a matter of fact."

Akashi froze, he knew Kuroko was watching him but he just couldn't move. Three days? Three days?! How could Kuroko even think of leaving so soon?

Akashi came to his senses and sputtered, "Three days is much too soon. Can't you stay longer?" Kuroko smiled sadly and shook his head and answered, "It isn't up to me; it's the ring-leader's decision."

Akashi felt a low uncharacteristic feral growl bubble in his throat. Grabbing Kuroko's thin pale wrist Akashi pulled him into a sweet long-awaited kiss. Kuroko's blue eyes widened for a moment before closing and losing himself in the moment.

They didn't stop until air became a necessity, neither quite knew what to do so breaking the silence Akashi looked into Kuroko's blue orbs and whispered, "If you can't stay to continue our relationship as friends then stay to continue our relationship as lovers, I beg of you."

Kuroko's head shot up to stare at Akashi incredulously. Could Kuroko have possibly heard Akashi right? Shaking his head Kuroko chuckled coldly and whispered, "I'm so sorry Akashi but I can't. I broke my word, how can you possibly want me after what I've done?"

Akashi held Kuroko close and replied, "There is nothing in this world or the next to make me ever stop wanting you. Before finding out that you were alive I had given up hope on ever meeting someone I would love as much as you because even though we were children when we made our promises it did not lessen nor dilute any of the feelings I had for you."

Kuroko couldn't move, didn't want to. The wedding may have seemed childish to others but to the blunette it meant the world and now, he realized, Akashi had felt the same after all these years.

"Akashi I-I love you too but I can't just leave the circus after all that they've done for me." Akashi, still holding Kuroko close to his chest, began to run his fingers though his long-lost beloved's hair while looking up at the stars that seemed to have been painted across the sky.

"Kuroko, at least think about it, okay?" Kuroko silently nodded his head to which Akashi let out a sigh of relief. He knew first-hand just how stubborn his companion could be.

Xxx

"Akashi be gentler, please…" Kuroko moaned in a voice that sounded like he wanted anything but to be handled with gently, still Akashi followed the request as he began to create love-bites where they would be impossible not to see all over his lover's neck.

Kuroko's head fell back in pure bliss allowing Akashi more room to do as he pleased and Akashi didn't hesitate to do just that.

After their talk their date started out innocent enough, there was hand-holding and talking but when it had ended and Akashi was walking Kuroko to his trailer he decided to end it with a kiss.

And just like their date the kiss had been innocent at first but with their need to make sure that they were still needed by the other their kiss had deepened and it led to Akashi wrapping Kuroko's legs around his waist, kicking open the door, locking it, and then smothering Kuroko in ecstasy.

Pulling away Akashi asked if it was okay to go farther and with a curt nod from his lover he continued with what he was doing before.

Kuroko gasped as a warm hand brushed past his right nipple and teeth grinded against his left, Akashi smiled at this slyly as he did it again making the blunette pout at him.

Deciding to stop before Kuroko became irritated enough to change his mind he decided instead to play with Kuroko's hardening member. Biting into his wrists Kuroko wouldn't allow himself to be heard but, again as we all know, Akashi wouldn't stand for it.

"Release your wrist; I want to hear just how bad you want me." Kuroko blushed but removed his wrist anyway letting out small whimpers now that the disruption was gone. Looking down Kuroko was slightly relieved, yet embarrassed, that Akashi seemed to be enjoying himself just as much if not more than Kuroko.

In a flurry they began to rip at each others clothes wanting to become closer to really feel each other more if possible and in moments they were both naked trying to etch every nook and cranny of their lover's bodies into their memory.

Akashi gently put his fingers into Kuroko's mouth and the blunette instinctively knew to suck on them generously while Akashi continued to bite and lick at him.

Pulling his fingers away Akashi slowly and carefully slid the first digit in with only a mild whimper and a couple of stray tears from Kuroko. Soon came the second and then lastly the third until Akashi had successfully loosened up Kuroko.

Placing himself at Kuroko's entrance he asked one more time if Kuroko was okay with this and with a small reply of assurance Akashi thrusted in unable to control himself any longer eliciting a scream from his lover that seemed to be more pleasure than pain.

Being more careful pulling out then he had thrusted in he placed a small chaste kiss on his lover's cheek which accepted gratefully.

Soon Akashi was able to find the bundle of nerves that would send Kuroko into euphoria and the moment he hit it Kuroko's back arched and a loud pleasured moan escaped his lips. Akashi smiled and began to hit it ruthlessly while watching Kuroko unravel before him.

Kuroko felt as if he was melting within Akashi's hands and he didn't want it to stop but everything had to end at some point and the blunette could feel a tight coil starting to form in his stomach and when he voiced this Akashi had said through pants that he could feel it too.

Akashi found himself going faster and faster wanting the tension in his stomach to disappear but instead it only made it tighter and Akashi found himself growling quietly. Kuroko was just too…_tight_, it was almost painful.

Gripping the smaller male's hips roughly Akashi did one last thrust that sent electricity coursing through both of their bodies pushing them off the edge into an unworldly kind of pleasure that made stars dance across their vision.

They both collapsed and silence filled the room while they tried to catch their breath. Looking at Kuroko Akashi mumbled, "Even if I only have three days I will make it so that you'll have to stay."

Kuroko gave one of his small rare smiles before replying, "Good luck, Akashi…" With that the blunette had drifted off and Akashi was left alone with his thoughts.

Xxx

Meh, I got kind of lazy but whatever. I hope you all still enjoyed the story anyway, I'll try to update this week but with the whole wedding-planning thing I doubt it. The next chapter will be about all the things I left out in this one and it will explain a lot. That's really all I got to say, remember to review!


End file.
